Walking home together
by do not click here
Summary: Black and White one-shot. Agencyshipping


**Hey so this is my first attempt at writing something, I don't usually write but I thought I could give it a shot**

**Black and White belong to Pokémon special(not like that needed to be said or anything, I mean this site was made for fanfiction emphasis on "fan") **

* * *

"Wake up Black!" the sudden voice yelled, "you're gonna be late for school again!"

"Ugh…" the tired boy rose groggily from his bed to find one of his best friends hovering over him. "White, what are you doing here?" he yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. They were in Black's bedroom, White stood just a few inches away from his face.

"Today's Tuesday, meaning we have school." White put simply as she sat down on his bed, "I came to wake you up, since obviously you can't do it yourself."

Black meant to be listening, but was having trouble focusing on her words. Sleep still had not left him and the sun was peeking through the window shutters, lighting up the features of her face. She had the most amazing eyes, light blue like two pools of crystal clear water, and the sun's yellow rays made her hair shine like polished wood. As she was talking, a few strands of hair fell in front of her face, and Black fought the urge to push them away.

"Black? Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" Black suddenly remembered White was talking to him, and felt his face go hot. "U-uh sorry can you repeat that last part?" he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Geez," White pouted "I was saying that you don't want to be late like yesterday."

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Huh?" White had looked over at the empty seat beside her, "I wonder where Black is." she sighed, "Class started five minutes ag-"_

_SLAM! _

_The classroom door suddenly flew open, and in walked a disheveled boy._

_"S- sorry… I'm… late!" Black managed to get out through his ragged gasps for air. Everyone in the classroom stifled their laugher, excluding the boys who were laughing their heads off. Even Cheren had to suppress a smile as he looked at his best friend's pathetic state. His shirt was buttoned in the wrong places, his right shoe was missing, and he had a serious case of bed head._

_"Black," their teacher glared dangerously in Black's direction, "Homeroom ended five minutes ago, so unless you have a good excuse, I am going to have to give you detention."_

_Black looked at the ground, "I- I slept in…" Black bowed deeply, "Sorry."_

_"Well I'm sorry too," The teacher sighed, "Detention. After school today."_

_Sulking, Black went to go sit in his seat next to White, his classmates eyes all focused on him. As soon as he sat down, their teacher went on with his lesson of the history of Unova._

_"Geez man," White smiled at Black, "You're so hopeless."_

_"S- shut up."_

-Flashback end-

* * *

"You know I still haven't found that shoe."

White giggled and reached for her bag, "Actually, I found it yesterday by the bus station. "She smiled as she handed him his school regulated loafer, "I knew you were at detention so I picked it up along the way."

"But I had to walk home with a missing a shoe! Why didn't you give it back sooner?!" Black placed his shoe next to him on the bed.

White angrily puffed up her cheeks. "It was punishment." Her angry expression was replaced by a playful smile, "For not walking home with me yesterday."

"What's wrong with walking by yourself?" Black turned away from White to hide the pink tint in his cheeks.

"Well because, "White looked a little embarrassed, "It's more fun when were together. Right?"

Now it was Black's turn to look embarrassed, "Y-yeah right," his stuttering made it hard to sound sarcastic. "I bet you were just scared about walking home all by yourself."

"Hmph," White tried to look angry, but only managed to look more embarrassed as the pink tint in her cheeks grew darker. "So what if I was?"

_Huh?_

Black was expecting an answer like "I can take care of myself" or "It's you that was probably scared walking home all by yourself", but as he looked to his right he could see White meant what she said and was looking incredibly flustered and cute. "Well-" Black moved closer to White, and before she could protest, put his arms around her, "- then I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I promise I'll be there to walk you home from now on."

"N-no it's okay, "White stuttered, "I was just lonely that's all." White hugged him back as he shifted to lean against the wall. "But…" White started, "If you promise to protect me, then it's only fair that I promise to protect you too."

Black hugged White closer to him, "Deal." For a while they stayed like that. Enjoying each other's warmth on the cold autumn day, until they fell asleep in their comfortable embrace.

* * *

-One hour later-

"I can't believe we slept in!" the two were anxiously waiting for the sign to say "walk" so they could continue their mad dash to get to school before second period.

"Well think about it this way. At least we're both gonna get detention."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" White was practically hysteric. She was never _this_ late for school before.

"That means we get to walk home together." Black smiled at her and White tried to determine whether his face was pink from blushing or from running several blocks with her.

She grabbed onto Black's hand and smiled, "I guess you're right." As the cars slowed down, the signal flashed a bright "walk" to the people waiting on the other side, and from that crowd, came out two students, a boy and a girl, laughing and holding hands as they ran towards their destination.

* * *

**Please review! (=^w^=)**


End file.
